


forget-me-not

by oldficsofryukogo (ryukogo)



Series: Miraculous Ruby Beetle and Yeux Saphir: Miraculous Kindergarten Oneshots [4]
Category: Kindergarten (Video Games 2017 2019)
Genre: Akuma!Penny, Akumatized!Penny, Bee!Cindy, Black Cat!Felix, Black Cat!Penny, F/M, Gen, Ladybug!Ted, Miraculous Ladybug AU, Miraculous Ruby Beetle AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 13:57:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21495421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryukogo/pseuds/oldficsofryukogo
Summary: Even he'd failed her.Everyone had forgotten her now.Plagg nervously watches the butterfly rapidly approaching. "Uhhhh, Kitten?"Penny doesn't hear. The butterfly makes contact with her pendant.Plagg takes the ring while she's distracted and runs.-=-=-=-Miraculous Ladybug AU. A scenario in which a misunderstanding over good intentions causes Penny's anxiety to get her akumatized, causes Plagg to temporarily give the Black Cat to Felix, and for Ted to grow a second backbone. But not before Felix hits him with his first one.
Relationships: Buggs/Cindy/Felix Huxley, Theodore "Ted" Huxley/Penny
Series: Miraculous Ruby Beetle and Yeux Saphir: Miraculous Kindergarten Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1497101
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	forget-me-not

**Author's Note:**

> JUST REPOSTING THE DRABBLES I WROTE IN the SERVER SO THEY PROBABLY SEEM A LITTLE UNFINISHED

Birthdays were usually a very fun time of the year.

Penny enjoyed her birthdays. They were usually fun, and ever since she'd befriended everyone else her birthdays had become less lonely. They'd promised that they'd be her friends - that they wouldn't leave her just because they didn't like her or anything like that. They'd at _least _tell her to her face, they promised her that much. She valued their honesty, and she'd understand eventually if they didn't want to be around her anymore - it was hard being the daughter of Dolores Belrose sometimes.

Especially since her birthday was the day she'd witnessed her older brother and her mother fight for the last time before he ran away from home.

At least she had friends like Ted and the others. They were there for her, and she for them.

At least she had a brother like Monty. He always called her whenever he could. He missed her like she missed him.

They promised they'd never leave her side, or avoid her for no reason.

So why hadn't she seen hide nor hair of any of them all day - on her birthday, of all days?

Penny had looked everywhere - their usual hangout spots, the school, the mall, even the park. She'd looked at their online statuses, and none of them had been online for the past few hours. It was highkey suspicious - not even a single 'Seen' message graced her inbox. They all went unseen.

_They _went unseen.

At first it was easy to play off as 'maybe they're busy'. But then that had morphed into 'maybe they're avoiding me'. And then _that _had turned into 'maybe they don't want to be around me today'.

It was a heavy leap of logic, yes, but her anxiety was building up. She hadn't talked to anyone except her mother all day, and her mother, quite plainly, had implied that 'maybe they didn't want to celebrate your birthday with you this year like _real friends _should, Penelope.'

She'd left the house after that, unfortunately taking her words to heart.

But she wanted to give them the benefit of the doubt. They were her friends. They'd been with her ever since kindergarten. They wouldn't.

She dials Monty's number.

_"Montgomery Montgomery here. Yes, that's my name. Leave a message after the beep if you want. Whatever._" _BEEP._

"Hey... um... Monty? I... um. I miss you. Are you coming home today? You said you'd be here for my next birthday with Carla... um. Sorry to bother you."

_Click._

Pause.

And then she dials Ted's number.

_"Hi! You've reached the voicemail of Theodore Huxley! Sorry, I'm probably out doing something important, and if this is you Felix it's probably one of your errands! N-not that it's not important, I mean- gah! Running out of time! Bu- boy out! Leaveamessageafterthe-"_

_BEEEEEP._

Penny dials again. Each dial is more frantic and shaky than the last.

_"Hi! You've-" BEEP._

_"Hi-" BEEP._

"He's not answering," Penny whispers, sinking to her knees. Her phone clatters to the ground as she sits on her heels, arms reaching up to toy with the red pendant that sat under her bow. Her shaking fingers trace the smooth surface as she pulls it out and pops it open.

Where once was an image of her and her mother, she'd replaced it with an image of her and Ted when they were much younger - ten? Eleven? It was an image she kept close to her heart regardless - he deserved it. He'd never forgotten about her like her mother sometimes did. He was always at her side, her dearest of all friends...

And now he wasn't.

Even he'd failed her.

Everyone had forgotten her now.

Plagg nervously watches the butterfly rapidly approaching. "Uhhhh, Kitten?"

Penny doesn't hear. The butterfly makes contact with her pendant.

Plagg takes the ring while she's distracted and runs.

_ **"Forget-me-not. I am Ceylon Rose."** _

* * *

"Felix! Felix!"

Felix looks up. The kwami of the Black Cat...? "Plagg? What on Earth are you doing here? You're supposed to be with Yeux Saphir."

"Yeux has been..." Plagg winces. "Compromised."

"Compromi-"

_ **"Felix."** _

Felix freezes as someone drops down in front of him. Clothed in blue, the clothing looked like they were fashioned out of forget-me-not flower, the skirt like petals of the aforementioned flower. Eyes of gold like the centers of a forget-me-not blink at him slowly and sorrowfully, patterns like tear tracks running down her cheeks. At the center of her chest is a thorny looking overgrowth, and upon looking closer, there was something red and glowing inside.

_**"Where is your brother, Felix?"**_ The person asks softly, sadly.

"I'm not telling an akuma," Felix snips, trying to put up a brave front. It isn't working. "Why would I endanger my brother? Who did he piss off this time? What did he do to you?"

** _"Tell me where he is, Felix. It's the least you can do after you all abandoned me. Even when you all promised you wouldn't."_ **

_What...?_

"Who... are you...?"

The akuma's eyes harden into amber._** "I am Forget-me-not. And as you all have forgotten me in my time of need, so TOO WILL YOU NEVER FORGET ME EVER AGAIN!"**_

Felix barely manages to dodge the very familiar laser beams coming from her eyes, and all at once he remembers.

_Today was Penny's birthday. FUCK. TODAY WAS HER BIRTHDAY AND MY IDIOT BROTHER AND FRIENDS MADE HER THINK THEY FORGOT ABOUT HER!_

Felix swears to high heaven as Plagg slips the ring on him and ducks into his sweatervest. _Teddy you little BITCH, you owe me BIG TIME._

* * *

"THEODORE YOU PIECE OF-"

"WAAAAAUGH!" Ted is slammed into the wall by what appears to be a new black cat hero, much to his surprise. The cake in his hands is undamaged. "W-what the- you're not Yeux-"

"Dark Knight," Felix snips. "You know exactly who I am, _Teddy_."

_ **"FELIX-"** _

Felix slaps his hands over Ted's mouth with a groan. "Stop SCREAMING. Your smitten kitten's been akumatized because you forgot her birthday, or at least forgot to let her know you _didn't _forget her birthday in some way."

"Her birthday? I don't even-" Ted's brows furrow. "But I'm working on Penny's surprise birthday right n-"

He freezes.

Felix gives him about five seconds.

_ **"PENNY IS YEUX SAPHIR?!"** _

"Ding ding ding, give the man a prize."

_ **"OH MY GOD!"** _

_"STOP SCREAMING!_

Predictably, he does not stop screaming for a good while. Felix curses the high heavens.

* * *

“You really think this is a good idea.”

“Got any _other_ suggestions, oh *mighty* Dark Knight?”

“You lose your kitten and suddenly you grow a second backbone. Fascinating.”

“Just help me brief them already!”

Dark Knight growls softly under his breath before turning to their friends. Their squad. The lot of them were surprised to have been gathered by the beloved Ruby Beetle and a black cat that was decidedly not the sweet Yeux Saphir. In fact, the new black cat was nearly the same height as Ruby Beetle, and decidedly looked like his clone, almost as though they were-

“- twins,” Buggs realizes out loud.

Ruby and Dark look at him, as do the rest of them. Buggs is squinting at Dark Knight incredibly hard, and for a moment all is silent. And then-

“Felix?”

Cindy’s eyes light up. “Felix.”

“Of course they find me out first,” Dark groans, but he’s smiling for the most part. “Hey.”

Cindy immediately goes to kick him in the shin, and despite the fact that the Miraculous made them impervious to minor kicks like such especially from a civilian, the fact that Cindy had the Bee miraculous on hand made her kick stronger and sends Dark to his knees. Cindy gives him a kiss and a tiny headbutt before yelling, “I KNEW IT! I KNEW YOU WERE THE ONE HE WAS GIVING THE MIRACULOUS TO! YOU BRILLIANT RAT BASTARD!”

“Thanks?”

“Wait, what-” Billy stares. “What do you mean?”

“You can’t just have so many blond male heroes and new Miraculous every now and then without connecting the dots, Willis sweetheart,” Cindy coos before shaking Dark Knight by the shoulders. “You absolute tart, you should’ve told us!”

“Secret identities _are_ a thing, my love.”

“SECRET IDENTITIES MY A-”

“Maybe. This is a discussion best had later.” Buggs reminds his two significant others. “Ruby doesn’t look too happy.”

“Well, Theodore can bugger off.”

Ron makes a strangled noise. “THEO?!”

“Oh _boy._"

There is a _lot _of yelling afterwards after Penny is freed from akumatization. And a lot of hugging.


End file.
